Sucker Situation
by AnElephantsTrunk
Summary: Of course another ghost has to suck Danny into some mess he doesn't understand. Somehow he has to save Dash, but he doesn't realize what the situation will entail. DashxDanny Slash/Yaoi/Gay One Shot


**Sucker Situation - AnElephantsTrunk**

The echoing drops from the bathroom faucet flushed Danny's mind as he took a moment to relax through his lack of sleep, his social anxiety, and his academic overload. He thought everything was useless, beaten up from his tired routine dragging him into and out of bed. He heard the door open, and he froze. Waiting until after the other male left, he got up to leave the stall.

His day truly started when he could finally talk to Sam and Tucker. Tucker tried to rebrand himself by wearing new colors, but his outfit was otherwise the same, making him look stranger than normal.

"What?" He defended after Danny stared. "I wanted some change in my life without changing my fundamental nature of being."

Sam on the other hand, looked annoyed at everything anyone did. She gave Danny a small, soft smile, but then went back to her frown before eating her vegan tacos.

Before Danny could say something clever, and he did think it would be very clever, his ghost senses went off. Tucker groaned from seeing the puff escape the halfa. "Okay, well, I guess I should go see what's up, huh?"

Danny speedily walked to the nearest bathroom and changed once he knew the coast was clear. His lips blew another cloud, signaling the ghost was nearby.

He saw the leaking faucet drip faster and faster. As he watched the liquid slowly breaking away into the sink, the echoing ripples he heard paralyzed his attention.

Dash walked into the bathroom after an unknown amount of time passed. Danny's attention was drawn into the sensation of the water droplets so much that he couldn't register Dash screaming, "Woah! You're the Ghost Boy! Aw man, this is crazy!"

Danny's head sharply turns towards Dash, his eyes glowing like a sweet mist. Dash jumped back, ready to run for his life and cry.

A similarly sweet mist started to pour from the dripping faucet, drowning the bathroom. If Dash had acted more quickly, he would have escaped. Rather, he stood there watching until his eyes were shrouded as well.

The mist seemed to urgently collect, draining the room and revitalizing Danny and Dash's awareness. The sweet veil emerged into a ghostly green figure, with enormous hair, eye make-up, lips, and a very loud wardrobe. The apparition cackled as Danny glared at them while Dash was frozen with fear.

"Halfa, Halfa, Halfa, Halfa…." The ghost chanted in a sickly, catchy tune. "Why did you think your skin and bones ass could outshine me?"

"Who are you? What did you do to us?" Danny readied a green blast to launch, but he was unsettled by the way the ghost shifted their weight between their red high heels.

"Excuse me! Can you be anymore rude?" The ghost crossed their muscular arms. "Honey, don't let your entitlement show."

The sweet mist slowly steeped into the room out of a perfectly placed beauty mark next the the ghost's contoured nose. "First of all, I am a legend. Okay? Okay." The dark green hair bounced around when the ghost talked. "Secondly, you are a nobody, and I'm here to prove it. Gotcha so well, huh?"

"Okay… ma'am? Let's not play jeopardy here. What do you need?" Danny glanced at Dash who seemed to be mesmerized by the ghost.

"I need you to be a good little bitch, mmmkaay?" The ghost cackled again. "You don't get it huh, honey? You can't beat me if you have to beat him." Their finger stretched towards Dash, while also showing off their perfectly manicured gel nails. The ghost's wide smile was almost sickeningly tantalizing.

"I'm not hurting people for you! You're lack of control with mascara does that enough." Danny began to blast at the ghost, but the aromatic mist gunked his ghost energy.

"Uh, no, no, no, sweetie! You're going to be eliminated as competition. I'm leaving but don't worry. You'll live, literally." With an eye roll, the ghostly fog started to be sucked back into the faucet.

"Just get him off every day at six in the morning, and then nothing bad will happen."

"Get him off of what!?" Danny screamed as the ghost themself started to travel back up the sink's pipes. Danny tried getting his last word in. "I guess you really do suck if you need to-" He gave up when he realized he was alone, as Danny Phantom, with Dash.

Dash dropped down, and Danny at first wanted to make sure he was alright, begrudgingly. He unsympathetically looked down at the body on the floor and turned human to resume the school day.

Having learned to take ghostly threats seriously, Danny forced himself to wake up early enough to invisibly phase into Dash's bedroom. Luckily for the hero, the jock's nude body was face down on the mattress, yet still too much for Danny's comfort. Dash had ended up turning around, so earlier Danny reluctantly picked up the blanket that had fallen onto the floor and draped it over the naked, fully exposed jock.

Danny waited until six a.m. for something to happen. When the time finally came, the familiar, sweet fog seemed to pour out of both his and Dash's eyes. The fog lessened into a mist that seemed to pool under Dash's blanket.

Danny watched with wide eyes as Dash screamed awake. He face looked agonized as he started to convulse with shrieks. Danny gulped in realization as he saw Dash's erection absorbing the last of the sweet mist.

"What are you doing to me?" Dash groaned, clutching his paining crotch.

Danny hated how awkward this was. "I think I'm here to save you." His dull voice contrasted against the sharp inhales Dash was taking to relieve his pain. "I, uh… this might be weird."

Danny thanked again that his real identity remained a secret as he descended onto the mattress in front of the blond. He hesitated from proceeding because Dash was still curled up, guarding his throbbing member.

"Um, well, you're going to have to trust me, okay?" Danny could feel Dash's unease too.

"Please, god, make it stop!" Dash hissed.

Danny gently grabbed Dash's hands into his own and held them away from the athlete's erection as the blond struggled. Too scared to face Dash's reaction, Danny looked straight at the straining cock as he crawled into position. He carefully lowered his mouth around Dash's dick. Not knowing what to expect, he started by suckling on the head.

Danny could taste a familiar sweetness pouring into his throat. Dash and Danny's eyes both flashed pink as Danny sped his pace. Dash, no longer feeling pain, grabbed Danny's hair and moaned. "Yeah, Ghost Boy, suck it."

Danny happily obliged as the candy-like sensation soon lured him in. He could taste and smell the addictive mist as he swallowed Dash's dick.

"Suck it, ghost bitch." Dash's voice seemed almost distorted, as Danny heard the droplets from his school's leaky faucet.

Danny licked down the shaft to appreciate Dash's low hanging balls. As he sucked Dash's soft sack, he tasted the sugary substance pouring out of Dash's pores. Even as a super hero, he had never felt more determined in his life. As he shoved his titled face into Dash's nuts, Danny graciously stroked Dash's erect meat.

"Yeah that's right, get it all out!" Dash slapped his dick all over the white-haired boy's face.

Danny then replaced his warm mouth with his hands, as he fondled Dash's testicles while still stroking the blond's shaft. Danny trailed down the athlete's body leaving rushed, wet kisses along the jock's taint.

Danny tentatively licked the hole in front of him, with that familiar taste greeting him in return. He ecstatically started to eat Dash's ass, loving the sweetness that was sucked out.

Dash groaned in pleasure. Craving more, he pulled Danny up into a rough kiss. Danny desperately licked all over Dash's smooth skin reveling in the taste with his moans. He agressively sucked on Dash's nipples as he ground his clothed cock against Dash's exposed one.

"I'm going to fuck the mist out of you, Ghost Boy!" Dash growled.

Danny panicked. He knew that his ghost form couldn't have sex like his human body after having had an awkward encounter before.

"Actually, I need to suck it out if I'm going to save you. Fuck my throat." Danny floated over so that his face was lying down on the mattress by the blond's meat.

Dash quickly and confidently got into a position so that he could pound his junk down the ghost's skull. His shaft was greeted by Danny's warm, wet mouth as he thrust his hips slowly. He picked up the pace, feeling his hard cock sliding down Danny's tongue and pushing against Danny's throat.

Dash could feel himself ready to shoot, and he could tell this load would be stronger than any he's had before. He pulled out of Danny's lips with a plop as he rapidly stroked himself.

Danny excitedly waited. "Oh feed me! Please! It's so good!" He blushed as he realized he was begging to swallow Dash's cum. Impatient, Danny went to suck the head to ensure he drank everything.

Danny caught every drop as Dash shot. Dash had collapsed after finishing, unable to experience such immense relief. Danny as well could not understand his own euphoria as he laid under the jock's heavily muscled body with his face caressed by the athlete's genitals. He heard the familiar dripping echo in his head as he smiled stupidly. He loved his new duty, and he didn't even care. Unfortunately, he knew that he had to retreat for the day to get ready for school.

As he phased away, Dash suddenly jerked up, alert. "Hey, Ghost Boy! Don't leave yet!" His voice was no longer distorted.

Danny reappeared standing next to the bed. Dash unexpectedly rushed over to pull the white haired hero into a passionate, soft kiss. Dash pulled the two onto his bed so that Danny laid on top of the blond.

"Man, you were something else! That whole thing was amazing! You won't disappear forever and never speak of this, will you? Come on, you have to have felt it too."

Danny sighed giving the human a half smile. "You like me because it's a spell. Some ghost is forcing us to do this. I have no choice, I'll have to be here every morning at 6 a.m."

Dash held Danny into another kiss. "That's not so bad, huh." Danny couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
